Count On Me
by KJMZYX
Summary: Ke-tidak peka-an yang terjadi diantara Joonmyun dan Lay /Summary gagal/SuLay GS!/Romane Gagal !


Tittle : Count On Me

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (gagal).

Warning : GS, Aneh, Typo, bikin mual, garing, gak jelas dan lan sebagainya.

Happy Reading ~ ^^

Ting Tong…. Ting Tong…

Pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang_ namja_ memakai seragam lengkap dan rapi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu jati berwarna coklat tua. Ia menunggu seseorang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut untuk membukakan pintu untuk nya. Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearah nya. Pintu coklat itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wanita yang berumur 40 tetapi masih memiliki wajah yang cantik, dia adalah nyonya Zhang sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"_Annyeong ahjumma_…" Sapa Joonmyun –_namja_ yang mengetuk pintu.

"Oh Joonmyun… masuk aja Yixing masih didalam, biasa dia kesiangan lagi…" Ucap Nyonya Zhang. Joonmyun pun tersenyum dan melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu. "Langsung aja ke kamarnya… _ahjumma_ mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu…" Ucap Nyonya Zhang sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "_nde.. ahjumma_.." ucap Joonmyun sambil melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yixing berada.

Joonmyun dan Yixing bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu Yixing baru saja pindah dari Changsa. Rumah Joonmyun bersebelahan dengan rumah Yixing, kamar tidur mereka juga bersebelahan. Biasanya Yixing dan Joonmyun akan mengobrol melalui balkon kamar mereka. Tidak jarang Joonmyun berkunjung ke rumah Yixing begitu pun sebaliknya, biasanya Yixing akan meminta Joonmyun untuk mengunjungi rumah nya saat _Eomma _dan _Appa_-nya pergi keluar negara atau mungkin saat ia merasa bosan karena _Eomma _dan _Appa_-nya sedang sibuk. Jadi tidak heran kalau _eomma_ Yixing sudah sangat mengenal Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tiba di depan kamar Yixing. Ia mengetuk pintu yang berhiaskan tempelan huruf yang membentuk nama 'Zhang Yixing'. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri menghadap cermin dan sedang sibuk menata rambut coklat tua sepunggung itu. Dapat dilihat oleh Joonmyun wajah cantik Yixing dari pantulan cermin. Yixing sedang mengepang rambutnya sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu rapi dan menaruhnya di bahunya. Dan Yixing merapikan poni nya dan di miringkan k earah kepangannya. Yixing segera menoleh ke arah pintu saat rambut nya selesai di kepang.

"Joonmyun-_ah_… bagaimana? Bagus gak ?" Tanya Yixing antusias. Sambil memperlihatkan hasil karyanya kepada Joonmyun. Joonmyun menaruh tangannya di dagu dan mengerutkan dahinya memasang pose berfikir. "YA! Kenapa memasang pose begitu.. ? jelek ya.." Ujar Yixing dengan tampang lesu. Joonmyun segera mengacungkan kedua jempol nya sambil memamerkan senyum menawan nya.

"Bagus kok.. kamu jadi kelihatan lebih cantik..." Goda Joonmyun dan segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan sambil tertawa senang. "YA! AWAS KAU JOONMYUN!" Teriak Yixing sambil mengejar Joonmyun. Saat Yixing sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat Joonmyun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengobrol dengan _appa_-nya. Yixing pun dengan kesal mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah _eomma_-nya duduk. Ia segera memakan sarapan nya dengan raut kesal dan tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

"Joonmyun-_ah_… _ahjussi _dan_ ahjumma _akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Jadi kamu bisa tidak menemani Yixing selama kami berada disana…?" Tanya _Appa _Yixing kepada Joonmyun. Ia menatap Joonmyun yang nampak berfikir

"Berapa hari _ahjussi _dan_ ahjumma _berada disana.." Tanya Joonmyun. Ia sedang memikirkan jadwal nya yang sepertinya sedikit padat. Jadwal Joonmyun memang sering padat karena ia sebagai ketua OSIS yang sering kali melaksanakan rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain atau terkadang melaksanakan rapat dengan guru – guru dan kepala sekolah.

"eum… mungkin 1 minggu… dan juga kalau bisa kamu menginap disini…kamu tau sendirikan kalau Yixing takut sendirian di rumah…" Ucap _appa_-nya Yixing sambil cekikikan. "YA! _APPA_!" Teriak Yixing dengan sebal.

"Haha.. _nde ahjuss_i.. saya bisa…" Ucap Joonmyun sambil tertawa. Joonmyun dapat melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah karena kesal. "Baiklah _ahjussi_… _ahjumma_.. kami berangkat dulu.." Ucap Joonmyun sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Yixing. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah Yixing.

"Hati – hati ne… jaga Yixing baik baik myun-_ah_…" Ujar eomma Yixing. Memang orang tua yixing sangat posesif terhadap anaknya. Karena Yixing adalah anak tunggal.

"_Nde ahjumma_.. itu pasti.." ucap Joonmyun sambil tersenyum. "sampai jumpa _ahjumma_.." Ucap Joonmyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Bye… Bye.. _eomma_…" Ucap Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka memang dekat dengan rumah, hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 km. sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau dan tak jarang Yixing yang kesal karena Joonmyun menggodanya akan mengejar Joonmyun sambil berteriak memanggil nama Joonmyun.

Joonmyun P.O.V

Hah.. senang rasanya menggoda Yixing, ia semakin terlihat cantik dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Yah.. meski tidak jarang ia menghina tinggi badanku yang lebih sedikit rendah darinya. Kami memasuki kelas kami yang sedikit ramai. Bel sekolah berbunyi 15 menit lagi jadi aku segera menaruh tasku di bangku –ku dan berkumpul dengan teman – temanku. Begitu pula dengan Yixing ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Aciee… selalu bersama… ohh indahnya kehidupanmu…" goda si kulit hitam dengan hidung yang kelewat mancung tapi mancungnya kedalem, Kai

"Ya kau benar - benar... aishh.. kalian tau sendirikan dia sahabat ku…" Jawabku sekenanya. Ya mereka – temanku memang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya aku menyimpan rasa terhadap Yixing. Aku menyukai Yixing sejak Kami memasuki tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama. Dan mereka semua adalah teman ku sejak SMP. Dan jujur saja kadang aku merasa bosan dengan tingkah absurd mereka terlebih _namja _'Happy Virus' alias Chanyeol.

"Sahabat atau 'sahabat'…" Chanyeol dan langsung ber-high five dengan Kai dan Sehun. Ia memang sangat senang menggodaku dengan topik yang sama yaitu masalah aku menyukai Yixing.

"Nyatain aja myun.. keburu dia diambil orang lho…" Saran Chen dengan suara cemprengnya dan ber-high five dengan Kris. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Yixing. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang ia kagumi, Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi kami segera duduk di bangku masing – masing dan segera menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

Normal P.O.V

Flashback

"Yixing-ah.. main Truth or Dare yuk.. bosen nih…" Ajak Joonmyun saat ia berkunjung kerumah Yixing. Sebenarnya ia mengajak Yixing main Truth or Dare karena ia sedang melaksanakan saran Kris dan Sehun. Mereka memberi saran agar ia tau siapa yang disukai oleh Yixing.

"eum,… ayo…kamu dulu gih… Truth or Dare…?" Tanya Yixing.

"Eum.. Truth deh.." jawab Joonmyun.

"Ada yang kamu sukain gak sekarang?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ada" Jawab Joonmyun sekenanya. Karna memang ada yang ia sukai dan sedang berada dihadapannya. "Sekarang giliranmu… T or D..?" Tanya Joonmyun ia sedikit ragu untuk menayakan siapa yang di sukai oleh Yixing

"Truth.." jawab Yixing mantap. Joonmyun segera melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran "Siapa yang kamu suka sekarang ?" Tanya Joonmyun. Ia menunggu Yixing menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia.." Jawab Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya "Yifan…" Lanjut Yixing. Nafas Joonmyun tercekat, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam dan merasakan hati nya hancur berkeping – keeping. Dengan cepat ia kembali sadar dan segera meneruskan permainannya.

Flashback Off

Kring~ Kring~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar dari siswa – siswi di sini memilih pergi ke kantin. Sama hal nya dengan Yixing, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao mereka segera melesat ke kantin dan duduk di bangku yang menghadap lapangan basket. Sebenarmya Yixing menaruh hati kepada Joonmyun. Bagaimana tidak Joonmyun memilki paras yang menawan dan otak yang kelewat encer. Yixing ingin

"Hei xing, gimana hubungan mu sama Joonmyun…?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus melihat_ namjachingu_nya yang sedang tertawa lebar di pinggir lapangan basket. Baekhyun dan _namjachingu_nya itu sama, sama – sama memiliki julukan 'Happy Virus' dan suka menggoda teman – temannya.

"Biasa…" Jawab Yixing malas, bagaimana tidak malas, bayangkan saja kalau kamu menyukai sahabatmu, sahabatmu sama sekali tidak peka dan tetap menganggap mu sahabatnya bahkan ia seperti memberikanmu harapan palsu dengan terus menggodamu dengan memujimu cantik lah, ini lah, itu lah dan juga memberikanmu perhatian yang melebihi perhatin kepada seorang sahabat. Sakitnya tuh disini… dihati… (Ketularan Cita Citata -_-)

"Hah yang sabar ya… sesekali ngasih kode xing…" saran kyungsoo. Hah mungkin seharusnya aku melakukan aja 1 minggu kedepan mungkin ada kesempatan.

"eh… 1 minggu kedepan Joonmyun nginap di rumahku lho…" ucap Yixing dengan wajah yang cerah.

"ciee… kesempatan berdua-duaan…" goda Teman-temannya.

"Apaan sih ih.." Yixing mulai merasakan pipinya memanas dan dia pastikan wajahnya semerah tomat.

SKIP TIME

Malam harinya dengan cuaca yang dingin karena hujan masih terus turun dengan deras, Joonmyun datang kerumah Yixing setelah diberi tau kalau eomma dan appa Yixing sudah berangkat ke bandara. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah menonton film horror di rumah tengah sambil memakan pop corn. Terlihat gurat ketakutan di wajah Yixing. Saat ketakutan ia akan berteriak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan terkadang ia mencuri kesempatan dengan memeluk lengan Joonmyun.

"Xing… udah habis tuh film nya.. cepet gih tidur sana.. hati – hati ya.. nanti akan ada yang keluar dari kamar mandi…terus merangkak ke tempat tidur mu… dan WAHH..!" Ucap Joonmyun menakut-nakuti Yixing.

"AAA..!"Teriak Yixing histeris dan kembali memeluk Joonmyun dengan lebih erat.

"Hahahaha…." Joonmyun tertawa keras membuat Yixing kesal dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia melangkah tiba – tiba lampu padam.

"AAAA! JOONMYUN!" Yixing segera berbalik dan kembali memeluk Joonmyun lebih erat dan menangis disana.

"Ya.. jangan nangis dong.. hei ini hanya mati lampu.." Ucap Joonmyun sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut Yixing. "Ayo ke kamar mu…" Ajak Joonmyun. Ia merasa Yixing menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan lembut sambl terus mengelus rambut Yixing. "Takut.. hiks" Jawab Yixing sambil terisak.

"Kenapa takut? Kan sama aku.. Ayo.."Ajak Joonmyun sambil melangah perlahan menuju kamar Yixing. Yixing pun ikut melangkah sambil terus memeluk lengan Joonmyun dann membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Joonmyun. Setelah sampai dikamar Yixing, Joonmyun mendudukkan dirinya dan Yixing di ranjang empuk Yixing. Yixing mulai melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Joonmyun dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Joonmyun pun berdiri untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Myun.. Mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Ke kamar,.. kenapa?" Jawab Joonmyun sambil menatap Yixing yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan pergi… disini saja temani aku.." Jawab Yixing. Meski dalam kegelapan Joonmyun dapat melihat wajah Yixing yang memohon dan terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

"Baiklah…" jawab Joonmyun dan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Yixing.

Hening. Keadaan kamar Yixing menjadi hening. Hanya suara hujan dan hembusan nafas nafas mereka yang terdengar.

"Myun… nyanyikan aku satu lagu… please.." Tiba – tiba Yixing mengeluarkan suara dan meminta agar Joonmyun menyanyi untuknya."Aku gak bisa tidur.." rupanya dia tidak bisa tidur. Joonmyun mulai menyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

"You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,<br>oh yeah , woooooh woooooh , yeah yeah

If you're tossin` and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<br>oh oh oh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need.

You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<br>oh yeah , oooh oooh , yeah yeah" –Count on Me – Bruno mars

" Tapi aku gak mau cuma teman Myun…" ucap Yixing. Joonmyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Joonmyun penasaran dan juga bingung.

"Inti lagu itukan tentang persahabatankan.." Jawab Yixing.

"Lalu?" Tanya Joonmyun yang masih bingung.

"Nyanyiin lagu tadi buat seorang pacar bukan buat sahabat" Jawab Yixing. Yang membuat semua orang bingung termasuk saya -_-.

"Maksudmu ? aku gak ngerti xing… kamu tidur ya?" Tanya Joonmyun yang semakin gak mengerti tentang ucapan Yixing barusan.

"Saranghae Joonmyun-ah.." Ucap Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Hah… bu..bukannya kamu su..suka Yifan .. Xing ?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Dasar gak peka selama ini aku itu suka kamu Myun… kamu nya aja yang gak peka…" Jawab Yixing.

"Sejak kapan xing?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Kelas 3 SMP" jawab Yixing.

"Kamu tau.. aku sudah suka seseorang kan xing…?" Tanya Joonmyun

"_Ne_.. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo.." Jawab Yixing sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba – tiba mengalir.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh xing?" Tanya Joonmyun. "Eh?" Yixing heran dan mendudukan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Joonmyun. Joonmyun pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menatap mata Yixing dalam – dalam. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Yixing. Yixing merasakan benda basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Yixing tau itu bibir Joonmyun. Tak lama kemudian Joonmyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah Yixing yang mengerjap lucu. Yixing merasakan wajah nya memanas untung saja lampu padam jadi tidak mungkin Joonmyun melihatnya. Joonmyun menangkup wajah Yixing dan menatapnya dalam.

"Saranghae Yixing-ah.." Ucap Joonmyun tulus. "Aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku terhadap mu. Tapi aku takut mengatakannya. Aku takut kamu malah pergi dariku. Dan waktu itu kamu bilang kamu menyukai Yifan kan xing. Jadi aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan membiarkan kita bersahabat xing." Ucap Joonmyun panjang lebar.

"Nado.. nado saranghae.." Ucap Yixing dan memeluk tubuh Joonmyun erat. Dan lampu pun menyala, mereka tetap membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu.

"Nyanyikan lagi myun-ie, buat aku sampai tertidur…"ucap Yixing sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasih barunya. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Joonmyun menyanyikannya dengan setulus hati sambil mengusap rambut Yixing sampai terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Yixing.

"saranghae xing-ie.." Ucap Joonmyun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yixing dan ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil sebelum waktunya…" Ucap eomma Joonmyun bangga._

_"Semoga kita berbesan Nyonya Kim…" Ucap emma Yixing. sebenarnya eomma Yixing tidak benar - benar akan ke Jepang. Karena ini hanya suatu alasan untuk melancarkan suatu rencana yang dapat mempersatukan putra sulung keluarga Kim dengan putri tunggal keluarga Zhang.  
><em>

Flashback on

_Saat Joonmyun sudah memasuki rumah Yixing, Eomma Yixing dan Appa Yixing segera memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Mereka segera disambut oleh keluarga Kim dan segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terdapat tampilan rekaman CCTV yang berada di kamar Yixing dan ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Zhang. Saat mereka selesai menonto film horror Mr. Kim dan Mr. Zhang keluar rumah untuk mematikan lampu rumah kediaman keluarga Zhang dan segera kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Dan kembali melihat apa yang dilakukan anak mereka di dalam sana._

Flashback off

.

.

.

END

haha... gimana cerita nya ? aneh ya...

haha sorry kalau ceritanya gak jadi romence, gak ada feel, dan banyak typo...

maklum ini ff debut hehe :D

Thanks for Reading... :)

Don't forget to review...


End file.
